New Changes equals New Lives
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: Flora is on Linphea because she is now the crowd princess and must train for a couple months. Meanwhile the gang go on missions/quests with new friends but what are they? When will Flora come back and how?
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Read SassySerpent's other story Flora and Helia's Relationship before you read this one. If you do read her other story this one will make more sense Happy reading!**

Chapter 1

First Day

It was the first day back to school. No one had classes so everyone was just getting used to everything again. Everyone felt bad though. Flora wasn't going to be back until New Year's.

**The Winx**

"I feel as if something is missing." Bloom said.

All the girls were in the living room doing nothing.

"I know its Flora." Musa said.

"I wonder what she's doing right now come to think of her." Tecna said.

**Flora**

"Flora the first thing you need to know about being princess of Linphea is you need to have proper manners. Which you already have, but you need to learn more being a princess." Morgan lectured.

"How long will this take?" Flora asked.

"This course will take you a week so the sooner we get started the sooner we get done." Elizabeth said.

"Also, until you leave for Alphea again I'm taking away your phone away." Morgan had Flora's phone in her hand.

"Why?"

"You need to focus and you can't be texting all day." Morgan said. "Also Fargonda will be sending you all the homework you missed during your absence so you will have homework soon too."

"Great double over time training." Flora complained.

**The Winx**

"I just hope they aren't pushing her too hard." Stella said.

"Stella Solaria could've pushed you a little harder though." Bloom commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well first of all a princess shouldn't announce that she's a princess every two minutes." Tecna said.

"Well I use my title as an advantage."

"Let's stop talking about being a princess let's go see what the boys are up to." Musa got up.

"Yes I wanna see my Snookums." Stella said.

**Boys**

"Guys what should we do today?" Brandon asked.

"No clue." Sky said.

"I gotta go. I need to show Jessie around with my uncle." Helia said.

"Have fun." Timmy said.

Helia got up and left.

"Hello people of the works!" Stella yelled as she came into the room.

"Stella how loud do you have to be? You remind me of Flora's cousin." Musa said.

"I love being loud! Snookums!" Stella yelled, and went to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey girls what you want to do today?" Timmy asked.

"We actually came here to see you since we were bored." Tecna said.

"Let's go to Magix." Sky suggested.

"Ok."

**Helia**

"So where are we?" Jessie asked.

"We're at the dragon pens. This is where you're two dragons are." Saladin answered. "Helia go get the two."

"Ok." Helia went inside the pens, and brought the two dragons out.

"Master!" The two said using telepathy and ran up to her.

"Hey there little rascals." Jessie was petting them.

"I guess you should give the two names. We've been calling them the red one and the blue one. They need better names than that." Saladin said.

"Hmm then the blue one shall Snowball and the red one shall be called Blaze." Jessie said.

"I like it." The two said.

"Come on Jessie we need to show you you're room."

Saladin, Helia and Jessie walked to Alphea. When they got there Saladin decided to go see Fargonda. Helia walked Jessie to her room. When they got to her room they saw four other girls.

"Hey you must be my roommate, Jessie." A girl with blonde air that was shoulder length said. She was a bit shorter than Jessie, and had brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm Jessie. Who are you?"

"I'm Maggie, and these are our other roommates." Maggie said. Maggie was wearing a hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"I'm Jane." Jane had golden hair that had an orange streak in the front and brown eyes. Jane was wearing blue shorts and a sweat shirt.

"I'm Sydney." Sydney was the shortest out of all of them. Sydney had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sydney was wearing a field hockey uniform.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor was almost as short as Sydney. Taylor had shoulder length and brown eyes. Taylor was wearing a basketball uniform.

"Who's the cutie behind you?" Maggie asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"Ewww no! He's my brother." Jessie answered.

"Oh." They all said.

"We'll I'll you girls here alone to get acquainted." Helia left the girls alone.

"Huh this is so boring without Flora. I guess I have to dragon sit Snowball and Blaze." Helia thought and he walked back out to the quad. When Helia went back out he saw the dragons with bored expressions on their faces.

"Helia where's Jessie?" Snowball asked.

"Inside with her new roommates."

"Oh, I have a question. We will be living here at Alphea or we be living in the dragon pens?" Blaze asked.

"Probably at Red Fountain, but you aren't for our purposes you'll just live there."

"I like that idea." Blaze said.

"You're going to be a rascal I can see it now." Helia scratched Blaze's head.

"Hey there cutie." Someone said.

"Huh?" Helia turned around to find a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. In fact she looked just like the girl from his dream the other day. "Oh hey."

"Hey you're Helia right? Saladin's nephew?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I'm Ellerie or Elle." Ellerie smiled.

"Oh great tell me my dream isn't coming true." Helia thought. "So what do you want?" Helia asked.

'I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'll be seeing you later." Ellerie walked off. "You're a cutie. You'll be my future boyfriend." Ellerie thought.

"What was that about?" Snowball asked.

"Don't know."

"Helia there you are." Saladin walked up to him. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Nah I think I'll go hang with the group."

"Ok I'll be at Red Fountain if you need me." Saladin walked off with Snowball and Blaze.

Helia got his phone out and called Brandon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brandon, where are you guys? I want to meet up with you."

"We're at the mall. We're at the new store called Punkz."

"Ok I'm coming to meet you guys." Helia hung up.

Helia walked off to the mall. When he was walking off to Punkz he pasted a TV store, and the news caught his eyes.

"_You heard it here first. Flora, the new princess of Linphea is now undergoing her intense training as a princess. We got a glimpse of her in her palace today, and this is what she said." The new reporter said and the screen changed to the video._

"_My lovely daughter her is now being trained in princess manners. She has perfect manners now, but she still needs her princess manners. Here's my daughter now." Morgan said._

"_Mom I don't want to be filmed!" Flora yelled. "I just want my old life back! It's been one day, and I miss my old life! Flora was trying to hide her face from all the cameras._

"_Yep so that's what Flora the new princess wants. She wants her old life back. Will Flora bail from all of this princess stuff or will she last the four months of training? This is Allison Crone live to you on Magic Dimension News."_

Helia couldn't believe it; Flora was really hating her life. Helia wishes that her life was the old life she used to have. If it was she's probably be with him right now. Helia moved along, and went to Punkz.

"Hey." Helia greeted the group.

"There you are! I thought would've been her a while ago." Sky said.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"I saw this thing on the news about Flora, and she said she wished she had her old life back."

"Poor Flora she must be feeling really sad and alone." Musa said.

"Yeah, but let's cheer her up tonight. All of you get on Face tonight around 8'oclock. I created a group so we can all talk to Flora." Helia said.

"That's brilliant." Tecna said.

**Flora**

It was 8 o'clock, and Flora's parents finally let her de done with training for the day. Flora was in her room alone.

"Ughhh! I hate this! It's only been one day, and I hate princess training!" Flora thought.

"Hey Flora, can we come in?" Abby asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long."

"Hey there's the princess." Caitlyn said as the two walked in.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Abby answered.

"I hate this life. I wish I had my old life back."

"Don't worry it'll be back to normal when you return to Alphea in a surprise entrance." Caitlyn said.

"I don't know if I'll make a surprise entrance or not."

"I bet there will be one." Abby gave her a smirk. Well we got to go. We need to go do something involving music. See ya!" The twins left.

"Ok that was weird. Oh I should get on Facebook, and talk to Helia.

Flora went to her computer, and went on her account. Flora saw that Helia made a group of their friends so they can all talk to Flora at once. Then her chat thing dinged.

Stella: Flora! You're on!

Bloom: Flora!

Flora: Hey girls and guys!

Jessie: Why am I a part of this group? I don't mind or anything, but I don't really hang with you guys.

Helia: I added you so you can talk to Flora.

Brandon: So how's princess life Flora?

Flora: I hate it!

Timmy: How can it be that bad?

Flora: I have to learn proper princess manners.

Stella: I had to learn that. It wasn't that bad.

Flora: Probably because your dad taught you. My mom and grandma are really pushing me.

Sky: My prince manners weren't that easy. It was kind of hard. Then again I was only ten.

Brandon: Oh yeah that was so funny. I remember one day you were really tired so you threw all the food on everyone!

Riven: Did he really do that?

Brandon: Yeah he was really tired, and didn't want to do anything.

Bloom: I bet that so adorable! Anyways what else is going on with you Flora?

Flora: Well other than my manners training my mom took my phone away

Jessie and Tecna: Who can live without a cell phone!

Musa: That's so not cool!

Helia: Hey Flora I need to talk to you.

Flora: Ok.

Flora opened up the pm chat thing.

Flora: What you need to talk about?

Helia: I really miss you.

Flora: I really miss you too.

Helia: So you hate your life right now don't you?

Flora: Yes. I really miss Alphea and all my friends. Especially you.

Helia: I love you3

Flora: I love you too3

Helia: I got to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Flora: Yeah. Goodnight.

Helia: Night.

Helia signed off. Flora went back to the group.

Flora: I gotta go to bed.

Everyone: Night Flora.

Flora: Night Everyone.

Flora signed off.

"I really miss everyone now. I just wish I never had to do any of this." Flora fell asleep on her bed.

**Helia**

"I miss Flora. Hopefully these couple of months will pass quickly." Helia thought, and feel asleep.

**Helia's Balcony**

Unaware that someone was on his balcony someone was watching Helia.

"What the heck? Helia loves this so called Winx girl called Flora Stump? She doesn't even go here anymore, but she will be back though. I have an idea to get Helia's mind off of her though. He will be mine if it's the last thing I do. And when that Flora chick does come back he'll love me, and never go out with Flora ever again."

**Please read My new stories... And... All My stories... I will be deleting... And... Editing... So... Wish me luck! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 I Miss You

**Supskies! Here is Chapter 2... Of... New Changes Equals New Lives... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I Miss You

It was the first day of classes for the girls and guys. They were in stagey and combat class being taught by Griselda.

"Girls you're juniors now, and have a lot more responsibility. You may have heard what I'm going to tell you maybe not. You must reach your next form this year, Enchantix." Griselda explained.

"Ohhh I heard of that before! You can shrink down to the size of a pixie in that form!" Stella blurted out.

"Stella be quiet! Yes that is true, and you many other advantages. They will be revealed when you get this transformation. To get this transformation you must save someone from your home planet." Griselda explained.

The rest of the class was really boring. The girls were just staring at Griselda, and their minds were wondering off. When class was over the girls didn't have any other classes so they decided to go back to their dorm.

"Does anyone remember what Griselda was lecturing about?" Stella asked.

"All I heard was her saying that we must save someone from our home planet to get our Exchantix, and everything after that is a big blur." Musa said.

"Yeah that class was really boring." Tecna said.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Bloom said.

"Girls this is Aisha." Fargonda introduced.

"Nice to meet you Aisha." The girls introduced.

"Hey, and this is my pixie Piff." Aisha said and showed Piff sleeping on her shoulder.

"Girls I'd like you show her around the school a bit. She'll be the dorm just across." Fargonda dais and left.

"I'll show her around!" Stella said.

"No!" Everyone except Stella and Aisha yelled.

"Why?" Aisha was confused.

"She'd only show you the mall, and make you carry her bags." Musa said.

"Ok?"

"Stella we'll all show her around the school." Bloom said.

The group quickly made friends with Aisha. The group didn't forget Flora though. They wanted Flora to be there with them making this new friend.

**Guys**

"Well that was boring today. I actually want to fight not just talk about it!" Riven said.

"Riven it's the first day of classes it'll get more exciting soon." Timmy said.

"Why not have a little battle practice right now?" Riven asked.

"I'm up for a battle." Brandon said.

"Let's go." Riven said.

"I think I'll pass." Helia said.

"Sure dude? Maybe it'll get your mind off of Flora." Sky said.

"I'm sure. I think I'll just go to the lake." Helia got up and left.

"What do you think will happen to Helia for the next couple of months?" Brandon asked.

"Ten bucks he goes out with another girl, and forgets Flora." Riven joked.

"Riven that's not funny. Think about it if it was Musa instead of Flora." Timmy said.

**Helia**

Helia walked to the lake near Alphea. When he got there he sat against a tree, but when he looked at it he realized that this very tree was special. Helia remembered that back then during the dance last year this was the tree that Flora and him confessed their feeling and then kissed for the first time. He even remembered that he carved H.G+F.S in the tree shortly after the dance. Helia got up, and looked for it. Helia found it on the other side of the tree, and discovered that their initials' were now in a heart. He thought that Flora must've done that. There was also something else carved right below it. It read _I love you,_ but again Helia didn't write that. Helia was beginning to think of Flora again.

**Flora**

Flora was in her room tired and cranky.

"Honey open the door." Trevor said and knocked.

"No! I'm tired because you woke me up at 7 o'clock, and I'm still tired! Then you made me carry five tons of books on my head! I'm tired! Leave me alone!" Flora yelled from her room.

"Geez someone seems like they're close to their time of the month." Trevor tried to joke.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone the rest of the day!" Flora yelled.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving." Trevor left. "Honey what are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know Trevor." Morgan said.

"Hello people of the world! The Stump twins are back from school!" Abby yelled.

"AC you don't need to yell." Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn, Abigail come to Flora's room." Trevor yelled.

"Uh-oh what did you do CA they don't call us our real names unless it's something serious." Abby told Caitlyn.

"I didn't do anything it was probably you." Caitlyn said as they went to Flora's room.

"Now I need you two to do something." Trevor said.

"I don't like this idea." Abby said.

"You're not in trouble. We need you two to calm Flora down." Morgan said.

"That's it?" The two asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Get us new phones, and we'll calm Flora down every time she needs calmed down for the next couple of months." Abby said.

"Fine, now go get in there, and calm her down." Trevor said and the king and queen left.

"Hey Flora can we come in?" Abby asked sweetly.

"No, I just want to be alone." Flora said.

"You sure?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes."

"Ok we'll see you later." The twins walked away.

"That didn't work out right." Abby said.

"I know, but let's think of a plan for when Flora leaves." Caitlyn said.

**Inside Flora's Room**

"I hate this. I hate all of this! It's been only two days since I've been doing this, and I'm already sick of this! Flora thought, and got up from her bed, and went to her desk.

"Flora you want me to do anything?" Chatta asked.

"No Chatta you can just sleep or fly around the palace."

"Ok."

"Getting on Facebook is useless since they're all probably hanging out with each other, and they're going to forget me. Helia will probably get a new girlfriend by the time I go back to Alphea." Flora opened up a drawer. "My necklaces." Flora's parting necklace was in there also with that necklace was the one that her mother had given her. "Helia I miss you." Flora started crying. "Helia I really miss you. I'm leaving the palace for a while." Flora went on her balcony, and transformed. Flora flew to the lake near her palace. Flora got on the ground, and went near a tree. Flora got out a pocket knife, and started carving. A few minutes later Flora had carved F.S+H.G into the tree with a heart surrounding it. Looking at it made Flora even more sad. Flora threw the knife across the lake, and it stuck into another tree. Flora then noticed someone by the tree she had just thrown the knife at. Flora was thinking that the person was thinking she was crazy.

**Helia**

Helia was now just sitting on a rock wondering what to do. He decided not to do anything because most stuff reminded him of Flora. Helia then heard footprints coming closer and closer. He figured it was one of the guys wondering what was taking so long so he didn't bother to look who it was. Instead he just got up from the rock, and started to walk. Unfortunately Helia wasn't looking where he going, and his guess was wrong. Helia had bumped into the person by mistake, and knocked the person down.

"Ow!" The person said.

Helia then looked down to see who he had bumped into by mistake. Helia bumped into Ellerie by mistake. Helia was wondering why she had come out into the forest. "Oh I'm sorry Ellerie." Helia extended a hand out to help her up.

"Oh it's ok." Ellerie took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"So what you doing here?"

"I was bored in my dorm so I just decided to come to the lake to relax. So why are you here?"

"I just needed to clear my mind."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime." Ellerie was smiling.

"Maybe. I'll see you later Ellerie." Helia walked away.

**Flora**

Flora saw a guy with dirty blonde hair with the front of it spike up. He had brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and freckles. He was wearing a green shirt with an orange hoodie over it, and a pair of jeans. He looked oddly familiar to her until it hit her.

"Nick? Nick Sows?" Flora asked.

"Flora, it's been so long. Now you're the princess of Linphea." Nick was smiling at her.

"Nick I've missed you over the last couple of years." Flora went over to him, and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you too. So what's been going on the past few years?"

"Well I go to Alphea or I will go in a couple months. I used to have a boyfriend, but we had to break up, and you already know I'm the princess of Linphea."

"Why did you and your boyfriend have to break up? And what do you mean go to Alphea for a couple months?"

"Well because I'm a princess now. I have training so my parents took me out of Alphea for a couple months. So that resulted in my boyfriend and me breaking up." Flora was starting to get upset.

"Oh F.J it's alright." Nick hugged her tightly.

"You haven't called me that since the 6th grade." Flora look him in the eyes.

"That's because that was the last time I saw you. Since I moved."

"Come to think of that how come you are here anyways?"

My family moved back here. My parents decided to come back to my hometown to live. Today I decided to come back to one of my favorite places I used to go with my best girl friend, but I almost ended up with a knife in my neck." Nick joked about the last part of his sentence.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go Nick, before I get in trouble with my parents."

"You think I can see you again sometime?"

"How about tomorrow about 7pm?"

"Sure see you next time beautiful." Nick let her go.

"I'll see you next time too best guy friend." Flora flew back to her palace only to find her dad in her room.

"Where have you been young lady?" Trevor yelled.

"Out." Flora was getting kind of scared.

"Come with me young lady!" Trevor yelled.

Trevor practically dragged her to a room that her mom and grandma were in.

"Trevor why are you dragging Flora?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't want her to escape again. Flora left her room, and went out." Trevor said.

"I just needed some fresh air." Flora said.

"You need to train. Now your mother and grandmother will teach you about public manners." Trevor said.

**Helia**

Helia was walking back to his dorm. It was soon dinner time, and Helia really wanted to talk to Flora. Helia felt awkward when he talked to Ellerie. His dream he had the other day kept popping up in his mind. He was thinking it was going to come true. Helia was finally back in his dorm, The others were still out fighting, so Helia just turned on the TV, and turned on the news.

"_You heard it here first. We got a glimpse Flora, the princess of Linphea. We had a camera crew secretly filming her every move. First we thought Flora snuck out to get some fresh air, but then our camera crew caught this." The news reporter said, and the screen switched to the video. It showed Flora carving something onto the tree, and then it showed the actual picture of what she carved._

"_We are unsure of the identity of H.G, but we are guessing it was Princess Flora's ex-boyfriend. We've heard they broke up. Now here's more exciting news, has Princess Flora moved on from her ex-boyfriend?" The screen showed Flora and Nick hugging each other and then part of their conversation. This was making Helia really mad._

"_So tomorrow will they meet up again or not? We'll come back with more news and videos tomorrow. I'm Jennifer Justice with the top news."_

Helia was starting to get mad. It's been two days, and she was already moving on. Helia suspected that she might move on while he wasn't there, but he didn't suspect it to be this quick. Helia needed to get to the bottom of this.

**Flora**

Flora had just seen the news, and so did her parents.

"Flora Jennifer Stump! You snuck out and went to the lake!" Trevor yelled.

"Trevor relax! It's just a few minutes away from the palace." Trenton tried to calm him down.

"If she was alone I'd be calm…..er, but she was with that Nick guy!" Trevor yelled.

"Trevor you know who Nick is. He's that nice boy who came over to the palace sometimes." Morgan remembered him.

"Yes I remember that boy, but that was almost six years ago! Boys can change a lot over that amount of time! I don't want our daughter to end up like we did!" Trevor yelled.

"Mother, Father can you please take Trevor somewhere else." Morgan requested.

"Yes I think that would be best."

Trenton and Elizabeth took Trevor to another room, while Flora and her mom remained.

"For a now tell me what happened."

"I just needed to get away from all of this, so I went to the lake to relax."

"And you just happen to have a pocket knife?"

"I wasn't going to commit suicide. I just needed to do that. Anyways, after I did that I got really upset then I saw Nick. We just talked for a little."

"Flora I know you very well, and I can tell that you're going to sneak out again and look of him. That's what the news lady said."

"I didn't say if I was really going to go see him or not."

"I know you will so instead of sneaking out every night let's make a deal. You go meet Nick tomorrow, and invite him for dinner the next day."

"Umm ok." Flora answered. "Is that a good idea?" Flora thought.

"Good now let's continue with your training."

**Helia**

The guys had some back from their battle, and now were in their dorm room.

"You Helia what's wrong? You seem confused." Sky said.

"I just saw the new, and Flora was hugging a guy."

"Maybe it was her cousin." Timmy suggested.

"I don't think so the guy didn't look like Flora or the twins."

"Well why don't we just let this out of our minds until Helia can have a little chat with Flora." Riven said.

"Fine, let's go get some grub."

All the boys went to a diner in Magix. Unfortunately, Helia ended up seeing her again.

"Oh my gosh Helia! What a surprise this is like the fifth time we've seen each other in the last two days!" Ellerie pointed out excited.

"Uhh yeah lucky me. So I'll be going right now." Helia went on with his friends, and sat at their table.

"Is that girl like stalking you or something?" Riven asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well how many times have you've seen her?" Brandon asked.

"Uhh three. Once yesterday, then today I bumped into her in the forest, and just now."

"I think Ellerie is a stalker. That's what he is." Riven said and hit his fist on the table.

"Riven there has to be a logical answer for this." Timmy said.

The continued to talk, and Ellerie looked at them every now and then, and trying to make out what they were saying.

"Wait what did they say? I heard them sat my name." Ellerie thought. Then she turned around to see the specialist staring at her. She smiled at them. The boys smiled back at her trying to pretend they weren't talking at her. "What are they talking about?" Ellerie thought.

"Riven be quiet! She's right there!" Sky told Riven.

"Well let's just leave, and go have a chat with Flora."

**Girls**

The girls had seen the news while they were at the mall with Aisha. They were all in the Winx's dorm.

"So who's Flora?" Aisha asked.

"She's one of our best friends who share's a room with Bloom." Musa explained.

"But how come she's on her home planet, and not here at school?"

"She just became a princess over the summer, and she needs to learn how to be a princess and stuff. She'll be back around New Year's, you can meet her then." Stella said.

"Oh princess training I had to go through that too when I was younger. It didn't take five months, but I still had to go through that." Aisha said.

"Hey why don't we go get some dinner and talk I'm starving." Stella said.

"Let's."

All the girls went out to Magix for dinner.

**Flora**

Flora's was just released from training and she was talking to Chatta.

"Flora do you think it's a good idea that you're going to see this Nick guy again?" Chatta asked.

"I don't know anymore. I just want to be friends with him, but I don't know what he's thinking."

"Well I think you better tell that to Helia since that broadcast was on the news."

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about that!"

"You better tell Helia not me."

Flora quickly got on her computer and went on to Facebook. She saw Helia was on and she immediately started to message him.

Flora: I can explain!

Helia: Flora who was that guy you were with?

Flora: He's an old friend of mine.

Helia: And he was hugging you why?

Flora: He was trying to make me feel better from missing you. I only love you.

Helia: Well I guess I'll be keeping an out on you from the news. I'll take to you later. Love you.

Helia signed off. Then Flora's chat thing dinged.

Stella: Flora! What the hack was that news lady talking about?

Flora: I was just talking to an old friend of mine.

Musa: An old boyfriend?

Flora: No, an old boy friend.

Riven: The difference is?

Flora: We weren't dating just good friends.

Brandon: Well Helia thinks you're going to get a new boyfriend by the time you come back to Alphea.

Flora: Well that's not going to happen.

Riven: If you do get a new boyfriend Helia has a smoking hot girl stalking him. That girl can become Helia's new girlfriend.

All the guys: RIVEN!

Tecna: What are you talking about?

Timmy: We're not talking about anything.

Flora: Tell us!

Sky: Well there this girl who just keeps bumping into Helia that's it.

Bloom: That's it!

Jessie: Last time some girl was stalking Helia she did become his new girlfriend.

Musa: Jess you're not helping.

Jessie: I'm just telling you.

Brandon: If I know Helia that'll never happen. He only loves Flora.

Flora: I got to go.

Flora signed off.

"Chatta I think I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Love trouble."

* * *

**Remember! This Used To Be SassySerpent's! I Am Sorry For The Slow Update! I Love You All! Please Review! :)**


End file.
